disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze
Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze – amerykański film animowany oparty na serialu Fineasz i Ferb. Produkcja i premiera W 2010 roku podano informację o rozpoczęciu produkcji pełnometrażowego filmu na podstawie serialu pod tytułem Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. 26 kwietnia 2010 rozpoczęto nagrywanie dialogów do filmu. Premiera w USA miała miejsce 5 sierpnia 2011 roku, zaś w Polsce 5 listopada 2011 na kanałach Disney Channel i Disney XD. Był również emitowany w TVP1 (data emisji 9.04.2012). Fabuła Fineasz i Ferb przypadkowo trafiają do Dr Dundersztyca i niszczą jego teleport do drugiego wymiaru. Odbudowują oni to urządzenie i trafiają do drugiego wymiaru. Jednakże okazuje się, że w tym wymiarze rządzi Dr Dundersztyc. Fineasz i Ferb odkrywają, też że Pepe to Agent P. Działa tam na szczęście rebelia, której przywódczynią jest Fretka z drugiego wymiaru. Razem starają się obalić jego rządy, lecz Dr Dundersztycowi z drugiego wymiaru udaje się dostać do pierwszego i zamierza go podbić. Fineasz i Ferb starają się obronić swój wymiar. Walczą z robotami Dr Dundersztyca. Wygrywają, dzięki wspólnej walce Pepe i Fineasza przeciwko Dr Dundersztycowi z drugiego wymiaru i Cyberpepe. Na koniec Doktor Dundersztyc daje swoją lokomotywę, która zniknęła Dr Dundersztycowi z drugiego wymiaru (przez której zaginięcie stał się zły) i wraca on do swojego wymiaru, gdzie. zostaje uwięziony przez reberliantów. Na koniec major Monogram kasuje wszystkim pamięć (to jedyny sposób, by Fineasz i Ferb mogli zatrzymać Pepe, bo straciliby zwierzaka gdyby wiedzieli o jego sekrecie), a Izabella upewniając się, że wszystko zapomną daje Fineaszowi buziaka. Piosenki 21 lipca 2010 Martin Olson opublikował treść piosenki Tajemnicza moc, która miała początkowo wchodzić w skład filmu, jednak została wycofana. 25 lipca 2010 na Comic-Con w San Diego potwierdzono tytuł jednej z piosenek z filmu – Pepe ja chcę być tu z tobą. 14 września 2010 opublikowane zostały kolejne utwory: Nowa rzeczywistość, Robotyczny bunt oraz zapowiadany wcześniej Pepe ja chcę być tu z tobą. Kolejna piosenka to "Czas do pieca dać" której autorem jest Slash, występujący również w teledysku do tej piosenki. Wszystkie piosenki z filmu ukazały się na płycie Fineasz i Ferb, która została w Polsce wydana 6 września 2011 roku. Jest to odpowiednik amerykańskiego albumu Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w 1-szym i 2-gim wymiarze (Phineas and Ferb: Across 1st & 2nd Demensions). Dubbing Oryginalny dubbing Główni Drugoplanowi Dubbing polski Wersja Polska: na zlecenie Disney Character Voices International – SDI Media Polska Reżyseria: Artur Kaczmarski Dialogi oraz Teksty Piosenek: Krzysztof Pieszak Kierownik Muzyczny: Juliusz Kamil Kuźnik Wystąpili: * Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński – Fineasz Flynn * Mateusz Narloch – Ferb Fletcher * Monika Pikuła – Fretka Flynn * Justyna Bojczuk – Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Agnieszka Kunikowska – Linda Flynn * Robert Tondera – Lawrence Fletcher * Wojciech Paszkowski – Doktor Heinz Dundersztyc * Anna Sztejner – Stefa Hirano * Grzegorz Drojewski – Jeremiasz * Cezary Kwieciński – Buford * Anna Apostolakis – Baljeet * Dariusz Odija – Major Monogram * Adam Krylik - Danny * Jarosław Boberek ** Irwin ** Norm * Krzysztof Szczerbiński - Carl * Zbigniew Konopka * Izabela Dąbrowska * Janusz Wituch * Bożena Furczyk * Joanna Pach * Dariusz Błażejewski i inni Śpiewali: Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński, Mateusz Narloch, Adam Krylik, Anna Sochacka, Marcin Koczot, Wojciech Paszkowski, Agnieszka Burcan, Juliusz Kamil Kuźnik Lektorzy: Wojciech Paszkowski i Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński en:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension es:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension fr:Phinéas et Ferb, le film : Voyage dans la 2e dimension pt-br:Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão ru:Финес и Ферб: Покорение 2-го измерения Kategoria:Filmy